


Simbiosis

by samej



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibal_es, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El gusto y el olfato se relacionan continuamente, inevitables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [kinkmeme](http://hannibal-es.livejournal.com/3072.html) de hannibal_es.

—Me estás oliendo _otra vez_.

No es una pregunta, no realmente, pero Hannibal contesta igual. Aunque no lo ve, no le hace falta, sabe que asiente porque nota el movimiento contra su hombro. Will se agarra más fuerte a las sábanas, hay algo en la fijación de Hannibal con su olor que sabe que debería analizar, que debería saber ver pero no es capaz de empatizar en ese momento, no cuando Hannibal está enterrado en él y le aplasta contra la cama. 

Habla contra su oído, 

—¿Te molesta? 

Pero no le deja responder, cambia ligeramente de postura, le mantiene fijo contra el colchón y le sujeta la cadera para marcar el ritmo, lento y desesperante y desgarrador; duele, un poco, pero no es malo porque le ancla a esto, a la realidad, a estirar una mano hacia atrás y agarrarle la pierna y apretar una vez con cada dedo por cada embestida.

—El olfato es el cincuenta por ciento del efecto del sabor sobre las papilas gustativas, eso lo sabes. Y no se puede cocinar sin oler, no es saborear si primero no dejas que el olor entre. No es como el oído o la vista que se potencian si falta la otra. El gusto y el olfato se relacionan continuamente, inevitables. 

Hay una mínima inflexión en su voz excepto cuando acompaña el final de alguna de las palabras con un movimiento de su cadera, mantiene ese tono neutro que le caracteriza y Will se centra en el sonido, en la cadencia que le lleva hasta el precipicio, Hannibal cubre sin apretar su nariz y su boca y Will aspira fuerte por la nariz, detecta la mezcla de su olor, el de Hannibal, el del lubricante que le empapa la entrepierna, hay algo sucio en reconocerlos; por un momento entiende a Hannibal y la idea de que su olor le haga algo así le golpea demasiado fuerte, se corre apretándose contra su mano, arqueándose contra el colchón. 

De nuevo siente cómo hunde la nariz en su cuello, coge aire mientras aumenta ligeramente el ritmo, no pasa mucho hasta que le muerde en el hombro y ahoga un sonido contra él. 

Se queda encima de él, su peso le hunde contra la almohada. En ella el olor que tanto le ha gustado hace un minuto es el mismo pero es diferente; una vez baja de la cima del post-orgasmo es más acre, más desagradable. 

Se pregunta si también a Hannibal le parecerá desagradable, ahora.

Algo le dice que no.


End file.
